


Lost Without A Voice

by MoonstoneMoonshine (TheWeirdWolf)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Fall of Beacon (RWBY), Gen, Kinda, Oneshot, Short, we know what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdWolf/pseuds/MoonstoneMoonshine
Summary: Neo hated this, hated being stuck in the middle of a random forest miles away from Beacon with no way of knowing what's going on and no way of making sure Roman's safe. Doesn't help that he won't answer her...
Relationships: Neopolitan & Roman Torchwick
Kudos: 6





	Lost Without A Voice

**Author's Note:**

> First in a while, damn. Fair warning the tense is gonna change rapidly and grammar's gonna be a mess.
> 
> Either way, i hope you enjoy...

There were few times in Neo's life she wished she could talk, most of them were when she couldn’t find Roman and just wished she could yell out to him, a few where she wanted to call out, warn him, about danger that he hadn’t seen. For that last one she sharpened her reflexes as much as she could, him eventually taking the sound of her parasol opening as danger being near, and for the other they managed to nab a couple scrolls to communicate.

There were few times in Neo’s life she wished she could talk, most of them were when she couldn’t find Roman and just wished she could yell out to him, a few where she wanted to call out, warn him, about danger that he hadn’t seen. For that last one she sharpened her reflexes as much as she could, him eventually taking the sound of her parasol opening as danger being near, and for the other they managed to nab a couple scrolls to communicate.

But now, wandering in the wreckage of what was once beacon academy, home to so many students, teachers and just staff in general, being keenly aware that Roman would have a hard time seeing her anyway, with her running through alleys of what was left of the broken buildings, dashing on roofs to avoid the Grim trudging through what was left of the streets, especially since the calm facade was quickly slipping as time went on and Roman-or even a sign of him- didn’t appear.

Really Neo knew something was off when she landed, having been thrown of the ship by some quick thinking on Reds part-commendable, if a bit annoying since she was trying to either kill her or try to get her to join them- glad her parasol was able to help her fall, even if it still felt like said fall lasted hours when really it was only half of one, but it was still enough that it brought her extremely far away from Beacon, which-while probably good for her health- meant finding Roman was likely going to be a pain in the ass.

All and all Neo wasn’t having the best time, losing Roman coupled with the ship malfunctioning and being flung off the side of said ship, plus the simmering annoyance that Cinder had roped them into this in the first place when neither her nor Roman was interested, the only thing swaying them being blackmail which made Neo just want to stab her then and there, the only things holding her back being that Cinders group-while small- was pretty good, plus she had some extra backing that Neo didn’t really want to know how she got. That, and her and Roman were thieves more then murders anyway.

Still, Neo sent Roman a text, telling him she landed fine-if far- and would be walking back, knowing that if she didn’t the man would work himself into a panic, which, considering he was likely still surrounded by Grim-a fact that worried Neo and made her walk a little faster- was the last thing they needed.

Except-she’d been walking for a while now and he still hadn’t gotten back to her, no text or call or hell even a picture that caught her attention. She sent another, this time asking if he was alright and reaffirming that she was safe. Another hour passed and still nothing, she was getting close to the school now-or what was left of it at least- sending another and speeding up her pace she reminded her self to stay calm, as there were Grim around every corner, especially as she got closer.

Still- Roman had never ignored a message from her before, even during the very, very few times they fought he would always answer, still watching out for her as she did for him. He’d even called her a few times just to get her attention, wait for her to decline the call and start texting him-hell, she’d done the same thing multiple times, calling him even though she couldn’t talk- but still, not in all the years they’d known each-other-and it was nearly they’re whole lives- had they ever ignored each-other.

Neo could tell something was wrong, the feeling only reaffirming itself as she dashed between buildings and rubble, wishing she could yell out because what if couldn’t hear her because of the Grim, she had to be quiet unless she wanted to die before she found him, the feeling of wrongness setting in.

As it turned out Neo was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp.
> 
> Please tell me about any mistakes, I am but a humble dumbass


End file.
